Quote vs. Steve
Quote vs. Steve is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Quote vs. Steve battle of the cave adventurers! Who Will Win? Who Will Die? Interlude Wiz: Caves are mysterious places but these two are out to see what's in there Boomstick: Quote the Robotic Traveler Wiz: And Steve the Slayer of the Enderdragon Boomstick: And bane of Peta Wiz: Yeah.. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Quote Wiz: Quote is an exploring robot who's mission was to eradicate the dark power in the island's depths. He was accompanied by Curly. Boomstick: Apparently she's unaware of the Curly's Underwear easter-egg Heh. Wiz: God damn it Boomstick! Boomstick: Anyway Quote & Curly were sent to destroy the Demon Crown but they arrived quite late much of the island was covered in ruin with death and destruction just like my ex-wife at pretty much anywhere by now. Wiz: I was there.. Boomstick: But besides that by the time they found the Demon Crown a human named Miakid found it and unleashed its power. He battled him alongside Curly but.. Wiz: He was defeated and incapacitated for ten years Boomstick: However he did awaken with complete amnesia Wiz: For god sake we're going through an amnesia plot yet again!? Boomstick: Yep..well he wandered to Mimiga Village where he quickly got in a rivalry with The Doctor and watched Toroko get kidnapped right in front of him. Wiz: Quote allies with those who resist the Doctor's tyranny Boomstick: Though who needs those allies because Quote has the arsenal of a pure expert! While his signature weapon is the Polar Star however it's nowhere near his best weapon. He also has a snake which shoots through walls and Spur is the completed Polar Star. Wiz: And also has the Super Missile Launcher which can shoot abnormally sized missiles. And the Nemesis Boomstick: Which gets weaker the "better" it gets! Wiz: And wields the Blade which has the spirit of the King. Number 1 of Mimiga Village. And has the Booster 2.0 which does exactly what you think boosts him forward Boomstick: Quote is a monster in combat! He's defeated Balrog four times! Traversed through hell itself and defeated Ballos the creator of the demon crown! Wiz: Of course he's not without flaws as his Booster doesn't have unlimited power Boomstick: And that's about it just showing that Quote is an absolute beast! Quote defeating Ballos Steve Wiz: While Minecraft may be a pe- Boomstick: We've already established that it isn't one! Wiz (Trying not to be angry): Let me finish. However there's no risk to the world around it like Steve. Boomstick: Yeah while he may seem to be the hero he kinda is.. Show's montage of Steve killing all of the animals Boomstick: Yeah.. Wiz: However this has shown to be an upside as Steve has a very large arsenal Boomstick: He wields himself a Diamond Sword the most powerful sword he can ever make Wiz: Technically a real Diamond Sword would pretty much be useless and is pretty much best used as some form of decoration. But in Minecraft world it's not that at all as he can slice through about any opponent Boomstick: However if he needs to be less close ranged he has himself a Bow which can shoot opponents at long distances although he has to charge it up for maximum range. And then there's his shit ton of TNT! Which he can light up and blow up entire islands depending on how many he uses. Although of course he still needs to place it down Wiz: He also has himself potions which increases Speed, Strength, etc. although he has splash potions which can inflict opponents with poison Boomstick: And he also encases himself in Diamond Armor Wiz: Which still doesn't make sense as if he is h- Boomstick: Which gives him plenty of protection. Enough so he has been able to slay the Elder Guardian, Wither and even previous death battle combatant Enderdragon and even traverse through Hell! Although it's called the Nether but..same thing Wiz: However there's a few flaws with him as his Bow is the only ranged attack method & while his Diamond Armor is resistant it can break if taken too much punishment. Boomstick: But if you're some form of animal, zombie or really anything stay the hell out of this guys way! Montage of Steve slaying any monsters in his path DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all.. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Steve is walking through the plains and into a Cave until he sees Quote. Quote pulls out his Polar Star as Steve pulls out his Bow (Cues Eyes of Flame) FIGHT! The Polar Star and Bow start firing both countering each other but the Polar Star fires quick enough to start hitting Steve. Steve however showed no sign of holding back as he quickly pulled out his Speed potion and drank it and sped at Quote with his Diamond Sword. Quote pulled out his Blade and both started swinging at each other. Steve managed to overpower Quote when he used his Strength potion and then threw a splash potion of poison at Quote. Then surrounded him with TNT. He lighted it but Quote managed to jetpack out of it (Cues Undead Core) Quote then shoots lightning at Steve with the Nemesis. Steve tries to shoot Quote with the Bow but it was far too late. Quote shot a giant missile at Steve with the Super Missile Launcher breaking his armor, Then Quote pulls out the Spur and shoots Steve in the head making it blast open K.O! Quote hijacks Steve's stuff and presses on into the cave Summary Boomstick: Oh boy, here comes Minecraft fans calling us biased Wiz: This was a very close ca- Boomstick: Haha! No. Steve while having the more variety of gear Quote had everything else. While sure Steve can just blow him to bits if he surrounded him with enough TNT to blow up the entire cave but would you think Quote would let him do that? Wiz: Also Quote has dealt with far more deadly opponents and was much more skilled in Close & Long Ranged combat. While Steve's potions did help him they'd never last enough. Boomstick: Looks like Quote just caved in the point Wiz: The winner is Quote. Who will you be rooting for? Quote Steve Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Toweringpillarofcoach Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015